


Boyfriends, Crushes, and Dudes

by Tortellini



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Loves Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Two times Willie and Alex THINK they're already dating, and one time they finally make it official.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Boyfriends, Crushes, and Dudes

"Okay." Maybe it was way past the time to do this, but Luke and the others were updating Julie about their plan to play at the Orpheum. I mean just the specifics. It wasn't like they procrastinated that much! Not like the whole thing with Caleb and the fact that they were technically dying (even though they were already dead) and would soon cease to exist... Not like that. This would be fine. "So the plan is we're gonna get Willie to--"

"Wait." Julie furrowed her brows slightly. "Who's Willie?"

Luke and Reg on his other side both glanced at Alex, who flushed slightly and opened his mouth--

There was a soft _pop!_ as a handsome boy with small friendly eyes and long hair appeared. Oh, so another ghost. Obviously. "Alex's boyfriend," he said with a grin.

"Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend??"

" _Boyfriend?"_

Willie paused. "Alex, why're you surprised?? We've been dating for weeks--"

* * *

"Hey." It was some time later now. And Alex and Willie were actually able to be alone for once. No Julie or the boys to bother them (no matter how much they loved all three of them). Alex took a deep breath. He'd always been a kind of anxious guy--something people made fun of him for before, especially his father. Willie wasn't like that though. Willie was patient. "Uh. It's kind of embarrassing but--um, I have a crush on you."

Willie's eyes crinkled. He grinned his big goofy grin. "Heh. I know, Hotdog." The nickname was awful and ridiculous but it stuck. And Alex didn't actually mind. 

"Wait." Alex paused. "Did you just say, 'I know'?"

"Uh, yeah?" he shrugged a shoulder.

"How??" 

Willie saw that this was bothering him now, so he squeezed his hand. Yeah, they were holding hands too. "I mean, we _are_ dating, so."

"No we're not??"

It was Willie's turn to pause. "We're not?"

* * *

("So will you go out with me? Like, on an official date? Even though I've liked you forever and I've wanted to kiss you like, the moment that I meant you, and--"

"Finally, dude, I've been waiting for this. For this officially. Now you can't say 'ur dur I didn't know we were dating uwu'"

"...don't 'dude' me when I'm asking you out. Also, what the fuck is 'uwu'?")


End file.
